The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of freestone nectarine tree denominated varietally as "Sparkling June", and more particularly to a new and distinct variety broadly characterized by a medium sized hardy, productive and regular bearing tree, the fruit of which ripens around fourteen days earlier than the Early Sun Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) with which it is closely related, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing fruit which has a fuller red color at picking time as compared to other known early varieties, is of excellent firmness, and has excellent shelf life and shipping qualities. Also, the fruit has a noteworthy taste and is less deeply sutured resulting in a more pleasing shape.
For years the applicant has endeavored to produce new and distinct varieties of fruit trees in an effort to upgrade the quality of his fruit tree products. In these labors to produce these new and distinct varieties, the applicant has, as a regular practice, selected parent trees having desirable characteristics, cross-pollinated the subject parents, and thereafter studied the progeny produced to ascertain whether any new and distinct varieties are present. The instant variety of Nectarine Tree, "Sparkling June" is a product of the aforementioned procedure.